


Шепіт магія

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Якщо ви можете контролювати людей з вашим голосом, але ви не можете контролювати, що влада... Хіба це не більше прокляття, ніж влада?





	Шепіт магія

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth my time if it made even one person happy.

причина, чому Метью переговори в пошепки, тому що його голос магії, коли говорив вголос. Його голос може контролювати будь-які магічні істоти близькі, будь-які чути його, і проблема з тим, що країни, звичайно, не людина, і не є компанією, вони тримають, як Англія і Фей Норвегії.

Причина його мовчання проста. Він не хоче нікого образити. Не коли-небудь знову. Не після того, що сталося останнім часом. Він ніколи не хотів образити свого брата. Ніколи. Все, що він міг сказати зараз... було те, що йому пощастило, Англія була там, і Норвегія також була закінчена для відвідування, і що вони знищили спогади кожного інциденту.

Він знав, і вони знали, що він став би соціальним pariah якщо хто пам'ятав (одного разу він миттєво дав їм назад свої спогади, щоб вони знали ситуацію... так що вони були більш гнучкими і легше контролювати і наказав їм, щоб допомогти йому). Так що тепер він був єдиним, хто знав про це, і все ж він все ще вдалося виявитися соціальної катастрофи, просто тому, що він завжди здрихнутися від розмов та інших в цілому.

І все це було з-за його латання горло. Ну, його вокальні акорди.

Чому він не міг мати більш загальне управління магії, як члени клубу магії? Чому ніхто інший, здається, страждають від непокірних влади?

Це було не справедливо. Він просто не був справедливим...

Інші народи, нарешті, побачити його на деякий час, і вони виходять на бар, але Метью в жаху, щоб знайти, що він не може контролювати свій обсяг і говорить голосно, а в барі (він закоханий в Гілберт) і знає, що це його магія, яка робить Гілберт , який тільки коли-небудь бачив його, як друг, почати загравати з ним, і так біжить додому, де він робить Kumajirou йти сканування геть, коли він приходить до розслідування і бачить плачу Канади.

"Я просто не хочу образити вас, хлопці," Метью душили, як він залишився дивлячись у вогонь сльози прокатки очі.

І це було, коли Метью вирішила, що говорити спокійно просто не було достатньо. Він не міг мати жодної взаємодії з його співдержавами. Коли-небудь знову. Це було просто занадто небезпечно, для них і особливо для нього. Він не хотів змусити когось бути примушений робити що завгодно. Це було просто аморальним.

Метью відчув ще один сльозу слід вниз по щоці, і саме тоді він вирішив, що він буде називати його прем'єр-міністром вранці, щоб дати оголошення про те, що нація Канади не буде брати участь у будь-яких інших засіданнях особисто. Він завжди міг просто реагувати на електронну пошту і писати нотатки в кінці кінців...

З цим вирішив, Метью заснув.

І, наступного ранку, його прем'єр-міністр був названий і аранжування склали.

Що стосується Метью був стурбований, він ніколи не побачить жодної з його колег по країнах знову. Він ніколи не побачить свого брата знову, його тато, Англія... або Пруссії.

Особливо не Пруссія.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Я сподіваюся побачити всіх вас в картинках клімату ударів, які відбуваються в усьому світі! Я був вражаючим щоп'ятниці зараз протягом декількох місяців. Нам потрібно стільки ж людей, скільки можливо зробити. Якщо вам сподобалася моя робота тут, будь ласка, беручи годину, або більше, вашого часу, щоб піти і встати на наше майбутнє. Цей клімат надзвичайних буде означати, що я більше шансів померти від зміни клімату, ніж я помру від старості, не кажучи вже про всіх інших на землі також загрожує. Нам потрібна дія. Отже, будь ласка, зробіть все, що можете.  
> Бувай  
> Північній  
> #Fridays для майбутніх #Strike #Climate удари клімату #fff


End file.
